


Reine des Corbeaux

by for_t2



Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crows, Darkness, F/F, Fear, Forests, Guilt, Late at Night, Nightmares, Police, trying to escape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Les corbeaux la suivent jusqu’à dans ses rêves, et le moment ou Camille peut s’échapper de Villeneuve ne fait que s’éloigner
Relationships: Camille Laugier/Laurène Weiss
Kudos: 1





	Reine des Corbeaux

Si Camille était toujours en vie, elle n’avait pas l’impression de l’être. La nuit était si froide, si noire, la lumière pâle de la lune traversant à peine l’épaisseur des nuages et le labyrinthe des branches qui recouvraient le ciel. Même le sol ne semblait pas pouvoir la supporter, que son poids ne voulait que la faire plonger dans la boue, qu’elle devait mettre tout son effort à juste rester à peine légère. 

Mais le pire était le silence. Un silence pas tout à fait complet, le murmure des branches qui se frissonnaient les uns contre les autres et la boue qui gloupait contre ses boues, mais tout à fait faible, si minime qu’elle ne pouvait s’échapper du battement de son propre cœur. 

Être en vie, c’était possible, pas mas être vivante. Surtout pas vivante. 

« S’il vous plait. » Camille essayait de rester debout, essayait de faire bouger ses jambes. « Je vous en prie. » 

Mais avec chaque pas, chaque effort de se déplaçai, de s’avancer, la forêt se détournait d’elle. 

L’écorce des arbres était surement solide, mais tout ce qu’elle pouvait attraper était les ombres, les gémissements du bois qui s’éloignent d’elle. C’était comme si, avec chaque pas qu’elle prenait, les arbres en prenaient une aussi. Comme si sa présence risquait de les tuer ils aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne restait que de la cendre et une mémoire trop vite oubliée. 

« Ne me laissez pas. » 

C’était comme s’ils n’avaient rien à lui dire, comme s’ils ne voulaient rien n’entendre d’elle. 

« S’il vous plait. » 

Comme s’ils voulaient la créer un chemin, la pousser de plus en plus profond, jusqu’a ce que la forêt l’avale. 

Elle avait commis une erreur. Elle savait qu’elle avait commis une erreur, et elle le regrettait à chaque moment de ses journées, même lorsqu’elle essayait de dormir. Elle n’aurait jamais dû le faire. Jamais. Jamais. Elle... 

Elle n’aurait jamais dû choisir de rentrer dans la forêt. Jamais.

Mais, même s’elle le voulait, elle n’aurait jamais pu choisir de faire autrement. Elle n’avait plus de choix. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Plus à Villeneuve. Et s’elle ne pouvait jamais oublier, si elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le temps, tout défaire, tout refaire, elle n’avait non plus le choix de s’échapper. Elle n’avait qu’à demander, qu’à plaidoyer que la forêt la laisse s’échapper (la pardonner n’était pas une possibilité à laquelle Camille pensait qu’elle pourrait faire face).

Parce qu’à Villeneuve, c’est la forêt qui décide tout. 

Quand elle les étendait finalement, les cries dans la lueur de la lune, le battement des ailes plus noires que le ciel, elle a dû forcer toutes les parties de son corps qui hurlaient à la faire fuir de rester dans la boue un moment de plus. 

Elle n’était pas prête à faire demande, elle ne serait tout probablement jamais prête, mais elle ne pouvait plus être lâche. À éviter de les confronter. À... 

Quand le premier corbeau s’atterrit sur son épaule, quand le deuxième corbeau se penche sur son oreille, Camille ne voulait qu’être lâche.

« Vous êtes venue nous chercher. » 

« Oui. » Camille se forçait à hocher sa tête. À faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. « Oui. » 

« On vous attendait. » 

« Je... » Laurène aurait courage. Laurène avait toujours courage. Mais Camille n’était pas Laurène et ne pourrait jamais devenir Laurène. « J’ai fait tout ce que vous m’aviez demandé. Tout. » 

« Vous êtes venue avec sang. » 

« Non. » Pas de sang. Camille ne pouvait pas penser de sang. « Non ! »

« Oui. » 

« Non, s’il vous plait. » Les corbeaux se multipliaient autour d’elle. Le son des ailes l’entourait. « Je ne peux plus rester à Villeneuve. Je ne peux plus. Laissez-moi partir. » 

« Vous ne pouvez plus. » Camille ne pouvait plus décerner lequel des corbeaux qui parlaient. « Et nous avons soif. » 

« Il me faut. » Elle devait quitter. Elle devait. Elle ne voulait qu’avoir sa vie. Qu’à libérer sa conscience. « J’ai tout fait. Tout. S’il vous plait. Je n’en peux plus... » 

« Qui ? » Les mots résonnaient tout autour d’elle, dans tous les sens, et les corbeaux ne cessaient de se multiplier. « Qui prochain ? »

« Non. » 

Si la forêt existait encore, elle n’avait pas de feuilles, pas de vert, mais que la noirceur des oiseaux. « Qui prochain ? Qui allez-vous tuer ? »

« Non. » 

« Qui ? »

Camille ne pouvait s’empêcher de fuir. De courir. De trébucher. De tomber fort contre le plancher dur et froid. D’hyperventiler. 

« Camille ? » La voix venant du lit était lourde de sommeil, et faisait figer Camille instantanément. « Ça va ? » 

« Uh... » Camille ne pouvait pas la faire face. Ne pouvait pas la regarder. « Je dois partir. Je dois. » 

« Camille ? » 

Allez boire un verre avec Laurène après une autre recherche failli, un autre corps introuvable, était une erreur. De continuer et de retourner chez elle après, une erreur plus grave. « J’ai, uh... » Et maintenant les mains de Camille ne pouvaient arrêter de trembler. « J’ai eu une idée. Où chercher. » 

« Une idée ? » La voix de Laurène l’approchait, un peu plus éveillée. Et sa main était si forte. « Laisse-moi -- »

« Ça va ! » Camille arrachait sa veste hors des mains de Laurène. « Ça va. Ce n’est probablement rien. » 

« Camille-- »

« Ça va. Retourne au lit. » Camille s’emparait des bottes aussi vite que possible. « Ce n’est probablement rien. » Quittait la salle, la maison, encore plus rapidement. « Désolé. » 

Elle n’arrive qu’à faire quelques mètres dehors avant de vomir. « Désolé. Je suis désolé. » Elle ne pouvait plus. « Je suis tellement désolé. » 

Laurène ne pouvait plus l’entendre. Ni Nonours, ni Cora, ni la lune, ni la forêt. Ni Villeneuve. 

Mais le corbeau qui la surveillait du toit de la voiture stationnée sur l’autre côté de la rue, si. Les corbeaux pouvaient l’entendre. 

Les corbeaux pouvaient toujours l’entendre.


End file.
